Colors (Trans Nico AU)
by Rainvern
Summary: Nico is very nervous about coming out as transgender to Will. Lots of fluff!


Nico di Angelo's relationship with Will Solace was a rainbow. Red, for the searing first kiss they had shared by the lake. Orange, for nights spent wrapped in each other's arms next to a roaring campfire, giggling as Will fed him s'mores. Yellow, for Nico running his fingers through Will's unruly blond curls. Green, for the soft grass under them when they laid together in the warm golden light of the afternoon sun. Blue, for dancing in the rain, not caring that they were soaked and shivering, completely absorbed in each other. And finally, purple, for all the muggy summer nights spent stargazing and whispering endearments in one another's ears.

But now, Nico found himself pacing back and forth in his cabin, carrying a secret he feared would turn those breathtaking, vibrant colors into a hideous, diluted gray. He didn't understand why he had decided to even tell Will in the first place. This was the first thing to bring him any true happiness since Bianca's death, how would he go on if he lost Will? What was he thinking when he told Will to meet him in his cabin after lunch? What was he supposed to say to him?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone rapping on the door. "Come in," Nico answered. Will opened the door and stepped into the Hades' cabin, his hundred megawatt smile as gorgeous as ever. Nico felt like he was going to lose his lunch.

"Hey, Death Boy," Will said cheerily. "You needed to talk to me?"

"How many times have I told you to drop that stupid nickname?" Nico grumbled as he settled himself on the edge of his bed.

Will sat down beside him. "Obviously not enough," He replied. He shifted his hand and intertwined his fingers with Nico's.

Nico stared down at their hands. Their fingers were crossed over each other, forming a secure knot held firm by Will's warm grip. It felt so natural to have their fingers tangled together like this.

"Nico? Is everything okay?" Will asked, his voice laced with worry.

Nico lifted his head, meeting Will's concerned gaze. His cerulean blue eyes studied Nico while his soft, pale pink lips were slightly parted. Messy golden curls were swept effortlessly over his forehead, and a sprinkling of freckles dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Gods, he was beautiful. Beyond beautiful; _Gorgeous._

Nico ran his thumb over Will's knuckles. "Will, I have something to tell you," he said.

"Anything, Angel," Will responded.

It was too late to turn back now. He felt as if the room was growing dark. Black, like the pits of Tartarus that haunted his mind day and night. Black, like the color of ashes of burned memories. Black, like the clothes of a funeral. Black, the color he feared and embraced, the color of sadness and loss and despair.

Nico winced. Will was always so kind. He loved Nico even though he was a living disaster. He held Nico in his arms after nightmares about Tartarus. He kissed Nico's scars and reminded him of everything he was, everything he's become. He didn't try to fix him, he accepted him as he was and loved him for it.

Nico took a deep breath, "Iamtransgender." The words seem to topple out of his mouth in a reluctant heap.

"You're- you're what?" Will asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Transgender. I'm transgender," Nico squeaked. He lowered his head shamefully and waited for the yelling, fury and disgust that was sure to follow. He felt like he had uttered some offensive, irrevocable phrase. _I am transgender._ I am a lie. I am a mistake. I am a disgrace. I am a revolting monstrosity that deserves to be destroyed in the worst possible way.

But instead of cursing him, instead of pushing Nico away and treating him like a swine, he placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"And?" Will said.

Nico blinked. "And? I lied to you. I am disgusting. I am wrong."

Will shook his head, "No. You are Nico. You are the same Nico I fell in love with years ago. You are a hero, you are my salvation. You are Nico di Angelo, and you happen to be transgender."

Tears stung the back of Nico's eyes. Hero. Salvation. Normally when people praised him, Nico always doubted it. But he knew Will would never lie to him. He threw his arms around the blond and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into his shoulder as hot tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you," he sobbed. " _Thank you_."

Will wrapped his arms around Nico and stroked his hair. "I love you, Nico. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before, don't you doubt that."

Nico felt the black growing lighter and taking on a glittering sheen. Silver, the color of a newborn moon. Silver, the color of hope and things to come. Silver, the color of a new beginning. He felt as if the world were being doused in it. Dripping from the branches of trees, trickling from faucets and filling up homes, oozing from the earth and covering everything.

Will pulled out of the embrace and gazed at Nico, his warm, dimpled grin that melted Nico's heart plastered easily across his features. "Never forget how special you are," Will whispered. He leaned forward and crashed his lips against Nico's.

Gold. The colors flashed before his eyes in a quick succession, burning brighter than ever before. They seemed to melt together, forming a single magnificent ray of gold. Gold, the color of riches beyond your wildest dreams. Gold, the color of the medals given to champions. Gold, the color of a kiss shared with the most perfect boy in the world.

They pulled apart, both boys gasping for air. Will's hair was rumpled and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes shined brighter than ever before. Nico's golden boy. He gently pulled Nico against his chest, "Nico di Angelo, you will always be mine, transgender or not."

Nico snuggled into the blonde's torso, focusing on the rhythmic thump of his heart. "And you will always be mine, Will Solace, along with all the colors that come with it."


End file.
